The present invention relates to a device for inflating a balloon, the device being inserted into the balloon through the balloon stem and the device being mechanically sealed to the balloon. Further, one end of the device extends into the balloon and on this end is attached a light to illuminate the balloon from its interior. In particular, the present invention permits repeated inflations of the balloon without removal of the inflation device.
It has been proposed to use an internal light in balloons for illumination purposes. Either singly or in arrangements, internally illuminated balloons are attractive and therefore desired by numerous people. Uses of illuminated balloons range from novelty items at fairs and circuses to arrangements placed outside during evening events.
However, the prior art is lacking as to a number of areas concerning illumination devices for balloons. A number of designs for an illuminated balloon requires the power source to be directly attached to the balloon, specifically, the balloon must carry a battery. This arrangement limits the time the balloon can be illuminated and weighs down the balloon. Another type of design requires the balloon to first be inflated and then the light source is inserted into the balloon. This arrangement does not allow for the balloon to be reinflated without first removing the light source and partially or entirely deflating the balloon. Another type of design allows for the balloon to be reinflated with the light source remaining in the balloon, however, the balloon cannot be readily moved as the reinflation apparatus is bulky. Another design allows for a light to be incorporated into a balloon inflation plug but, the plug interferes with the even illumination of the balloon.